Revenge Belongs to Theresa
by Emerald0319
Summary: Gwen steals Ethan,and Theresa's children. What will Theresa do? Who will she turn to? Who else is going to stand in her way of happiness?
1. Dream Wedding, or is it?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Passions or it's characters. NBC does. **_

_**This story begins when Ethan and Theresa is about to get married, but then Gwen announces to everyone that she is pregnant by Ethan, which resulted in end of Theresa's dream wedding. (It's almost**__ **like the story lines, but with twist on how it should've ended.)**_

Theresa's wedding was a dream-like wedding. It was all what any girl would want. She planned every detail to her fantasy. She was having her summer wedding. Her long white dress, which had a long train. The dress was truly breath taking. It was a V-neck silk top, with the bottom flowing out. Her back was cut into a heart. Her long hair was all in curls. Red roses, and white roses surrounded the church. She picked those colors for love and friendship. All her bridesmaid dresses were a deep red color, almost made like the brides, but not heart in the back. Little Ethan was dressed in a black tuxedo, with a red vest. Jane was dresssed to mirror her mother, a mini-bride. Everything was done to Theresa's dream. She couldn't believe that this day was here. She felt like she waited forever. She was truly happy. The one thing tha plagued her mind was Gwen, all of a sudden she heard Father Lonigan. 

As Father Lonigan said "Ethan Winthrop will you take Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, to death do you part, for as long as you both shall live?" 

Theresa's life was surrounding around the words 'I do' but all she could think about was what Gwen said earlier._ "You might have him now, but at the end of the night, he will be mine. Enjoy your wedding day with Ethan, because he is going to leave you and be with me." _What tricks does Gwen have underneath her sleeves? 

Just as Ethan was about to say the words "I do," Gwen walked in and said "Stop the wedding, I need to tell Ethan something." Ethan was shocked. After a minute, he asked Gwen, "Couldn't this wait after the ceremony. I'm kind of getting married." Gwen apologized, but spoke her words, "I really am sorry. I can't let you get married to Theresa without letting you know that I'm 3 months pregnant, with your baby." As she said that, she looked at Theresa and gave her, her devilish smile. To Gwen, she knew she won. 

After that day, she visited Ethan a couple times. Each time, she was trying to tell him that she was the one he truly loved, and that Gwen is manipulating you. Every time she would say that, Ethan would have her removed from his property. It broke his heart, but she would have to move on. Gwen was his wife, and the mother of his child. 

It broke her heart to see the man she loved, lied to everyday. One day she promised she would get revenge on Gwen and her mother, for all the lies and manipulation they pulled on Theresa and Ethan. Doesn't Gwen and her mother know that, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald was a fighter. She was never going to give up Ethan. 

What will Theresa do? Does Ethan still care about Theresa to give up Gwen and their daughter? Wait and find out. 


	2. Little Ethan's Gone

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Passions or it's characters. NBC does. **_

It has been a whole year since Theresa and Ethan's wedding. Theresa watched all the happy families passing her by. Ethan should've been here with her, with Jane and Little Ethan, as a family. It would've been that way, if it wasn't for Gwen. She still couldn't believe that Gwen stopped her wedding, and told everyone that she's pregnant, with Ethan's baby. _That slut. She probably slept with someone else to get pregnant. _When she said that, she knew she had to get proof. Ethan never believed her, when it came to Gwen. All the manipulation and lies Gwen told. One day, the truth will come out.

While Theresa was thinking so much, she never realized that her phone was ringing for the fifth time. When the phone rang for the sixth time, she finally heard. She saw that it was her mother calling, she picked up. "Hi mama, what's wrong? Is everything ok?" Her phone kept cutting in and out. "Mi hija, why...pick up?" Little Ethan...hospital..U need...here..immediately!!" She hung up the phone immediately and started to worrying. _My baby boy. I hope you are okay. I can't lose you too! _

Theresa ran to her car and got in and sped off to the hospital. There was so much traffic. Theresa kept honking the horn and yelling at everyone to move their cars. She finally made it to the hospital. She sped into the parking spot. She didn't even realize that Ethan and Gwen were parked right next to her. She got out, and ran into the hospital to get tothe floor he was on. The elevator doors opened and she saw her mom and the doctor talking.

Theresa ran to her mother and demanded from the doctor to tell her what happened to her little boy. The doctor looked at her with worry in his eyes. "Well Mrs. Crane, your son got hit by a car, crossing the street to go home.The administrators from the school said that nobody picked him up from school,and that they didn't see him walk off."

As soon as he said those words, her heart dropped_.I forgot to pick him up. I never forget about him. What's wrong with me_? While she was thinking this, Ethan, Gwen and their baby, walked over to the doctor to see what happened. "I told you Ethan, she's not fit to be amother. She never was. I never forget about my motherly responsibilities, and she says that she **loves **him. What kind of mother will forget about her child." With that said, Theresa has had enough of Gwen. She slapped her in the face. "YOU BITCH! Don't you dare question my love for my son. I'm there for him every day. At least I don't use my children to get to Ethan. I have more respect than that." Gwen was about to retaliate, but Ethan stepped in. "Let's not get into an argument in the hospital. We need to focus on Little Ethan." _Even though I'm just his godfather, Little Ethan I'm right here._

His heart was breaking for Theresa. He could see the pain in her eyes when Gwen and him are together. He wanted to tell her everything was alright, and that he still loved her. Butthe truth was, he was married to Gwen and has a baby with her. "Theresa everything will be okay. Now, let me ask you a question. Where were you, when you needed to pick up Little Ethan?"

Theresa looked at the love of her life. "I w-was at a cafe, watching all the happy families. Thinking about what-ifs, and what could've been. Time just slipped by so fast. I didn't even know what time it was."

"See, I told you. All she cares about is herself. She never cared about her children. I bet she doesn't even know where Jane is? The worst mother award goes to Theresa." Gwen loved to torture Theresa. Any chance she had, she would take it. She hated Theresa with a passion. She knew what will drive her crazy.

Theresa looked at Gwen with hatred so deep, that the heavens could feel it. She knew where Jane was. Little Jane was at the mansion, with the nanny. At that moment, she saw Gwen take Ethan by the shoulder and comforting him. _That stupid bitch. Why couldn't Ethan see that she was just using him to get me mad. _She didn't show any emotions. She couldn't believe that Gwen was doing this, when Little Ethan needed all the support he can get. At that moment, Child Services wanted to talk to her._ Oh my god!! I'm going to lose my son. This is not happening. _

One of the Child Service Agents was asking, "Mrs. Crane, I think we will need to take Little Ethan to our foster homes. I think we need to investigate this situation. This is child neglect. If you had picked him up from school on time, this would've never happened." As noticing this hurt Mrs. Crane, "Is there anybody else that could take Little Ethan, so he doesn't stay at the foster homes. Someone that's not in your family. You can't see him when the investigation is over."

Just as the agent said that, Gwen realizing this would be the perfect time to try to steal her children, and leave her with nothing, "He could stay with Ethan and me. Ethan is his godfather. Just to let you know she does have another child. Her name is Jane. I think that if you are going to take away Little Ethan, you should take Jane away as well. Just until the investigation is over."

The agent agreed.

Theresa felt her heart drop. She couldn't believe what just happened. She tried to object and the agent just ignored her and her mother. _That bitch wants to take away my kids. _She will never let that happen.

Ethan couldn't believe Gwen. He couldn't really say anything. He did believe that Gwen was right. Anyways, he didn't want to go against her. She told him if he ever took Theresa's side over hers, she'll take Sarah and move far away. He couldn't bear not seeing his daughter. _I'm so sorry Theresa. I do love you, but I love my daughter more. I can't bear to be away from her. _

Theresa then looked at Ethan for help. The love of her life would help her, he had to. "Ethan will you help me. Tell the agent that I'm a great mother. Don't let them take my children away. I can't lose them too!" She started to cry. It broke his heart to say what he was about to say.

"I'm so...so sorry. I think the children will be better off if they stayed with us." Theresa's heart broke in half. She couldn't believe what she just heard. The agents moved Little Ethan from the room he was in. They told her she was not to know what room he was in. She watched as Gwen, Ethan and Little Ethan left. Theresa fell on the floor, crying her eyes out. Pilar held her daughter, trying to give her strength. "We will find a way to get them back, don't worry Theresita. I will help you. All Theresa could do was cry. First she lost Ethan, now she lost Little Ethan and Jane. Her world was crumbling from underneath her. She couldn't take any more pain. At that moment, she passed out.

What do you think should happen? Will Theresa find the right information against Gwen? Wait and find out.


	3. The Promise

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Passions or it's characters. NBC does. **_

**_NOTE: I'm writing how the story went, but in my own way. I wanted it to be this way. _**

Theresa woke up in the hospital room. Her head started hurting. She started remembering everything that just happened. Gwen just convinced Ethan to take her children away from her. All the hate she felt for Gwen, started to swell in her body. Theresa's face got red, and all she could do was scream at the top of her lungs. She threw her lamp across the room. 

At the sound of crashing coming from her daughter's room, Pilar ran in. "Theresita, Que pasa?" "Mama, what's going on? My whole world has been taken from me by my worst enemy!! I can't go on. She has the love of my life, and now she has my children. What else can she do to me?" When Theresa was finished, she bused into tears. 

Pilar's heart was breaking for her daughter. "Mi hija, god wouldn't want you to give up. He gave us the power to fight for what we want. He wants all his children to be happy. That includes you. This is just an obstacle that you have to over-come. Don't give up. Our family never gives up. There is a way to get your children and Ethan back. You just have to search for it. I love you, Theresita." 

With those words spoken, Theresa knew her mother was right. She just has to believe, and believe she did. She won't give up 'til she has her children back. For Ethan, she's mad at him. _How could he side with Gwen about **my** children. I won't forgive him for this. They won't get away with this. 

* * *

_

If Theresa knew that Gwen had this all planned out. _I finally have everything that ever mattered to you. Now, you will know how it feels, Theresa. _Gwen thought to herself I have completely won. Gwen was the one that had Little Ethan follow her out to the streets. She honestly didn't want him to get hit by the car, but that was his own fault for not looking both ways before crossing the street. Gwen also called Child Services on Theresa, telling them that she was neglecting her own children. It was Theresa's own fault for not looking after her kids. All she ever wanted to do was to steal Ethan away from Gwen, and that's something that Gwen will not let happen without a fight.

She was interrupted in her thoughts when Ethan walked in the room, "I can't believe that Theresa wasn't there for her children. That was a quality that I loved about her. I hope I'm doing the right thing. I don't want her to hate me for this, I still love her." 

WHAT!! I can't believe he just said that. "Ethan, I hope you don't regret your decision to be with me. We do have a daughter together. I wouldn't want you to regret me or Sarah."

"I would never regret my decision for my daughter. I don't regret any of my decisions." _I hope Gwen can believe. I do regret my decision, even though I do love Sarah with all my heart. I love Gwen but not the way I love Theresa. I love Theresa with all my heart. I would do anything for her._

"Well good. I thought you regretted your decision, and you didn't want to be with me or your daughter. That's good you don't regret it. I was worried that you did, and that you still have feelings for Theresa. You shouldn't feel guilty about Theresa. If she wasn't too busy chasing after you, her children would've been fine. She shouldn't put a man before her children, especially when that man is married and with a daughter." 

"Gwen, that's enough. I don't want to argue with you. She just didn't want to give up on us. She still loves me, and I do still have feelings for her. But, I did make a decision and she'll just have to live with it. She'll move on." 

"I hope your right, Ethan. I wouldn't want her to get **our **children upset. I did say **our **children. I will treat those kids of Theresa with respect. I will never harm those kids. I hope you know that." 

"Yes, of course I do. You are a good mother. I just hope that Theresa doesn't do anything drastic to get these kids back."

"If she does, I will be ready for her. I won't give her kids back without papers from the Child Services. _That won't be until I tell them. It's a good thing that daddy still had power. Ethan and Theresa can never know that I paid Child Services to really take away her kids. They wouldn't do it, because I didn't have proof. But they did do it when I gave them money. What people will do for money! _

_"_You will at least let her see her children. That's all I ask. You and Theresa shouldn't be fighting over me anymore. I'm right here with you and Sarah. I'm not going anywhere."

_He's telling the truth. I really do love Ethan. Theresa can try but he chose me. He won't leave me and Sarah. Let Theresa try. I just hope nobody finds the truth out about me. I'm the reason that Ethan isn't a Crane. If Theresa finds the truth out, I can always use J.T.'s USB stick. I know that there's a secret in there big enough to keep Theresa's mouth shut, and away from Ethan. I just have to find out the secret, and Ethan will be mine forver without Theresa. That's a promise. _

_

* * *

_

Back at the hospital, the doctor's gave Theresa a sedative to calm her nerves down. She was destroying the room that they gave her, after she fainted. Poor Mrs. Crane. All the money and power, but she couldn't keep her children. The doctor left the room to leave Mrs. Crane and her mother to be left alone. They were talking about how to get her children back. The doctor hoped she got her children back, because he thought Mrs. Crane was a nice person. _Maybe she met her match with Mrs. Winthrop. _

Theresa started to feel really sleepy. All she could think about was, how to get her children back. That was her highest priority. Then, Theresa fell into a deep sleep. She was dreaming on what she was going to say to Ethan and Gwen. 

_"Ethan, why did you take my children from me. I'm their mother, they should be with me." _

_"Theresa, I told you that you weren't there for them. You kept chasing after me. If you just moved on, like I suggested, you wouldn't be in this place. I just hope you can find another person to love and have children with. Don't give up on love, the only thing you have to give up on, is me. Don't cry." _

_"I can't believe you would tell me that. At least I didn't give up on our love. I didn't give up on us, after Gwen told you, she was pregnant with your baby. I didn't give up on our love, when Gwen stabbed me in the back, or accused me of killing her 1st child. I didn't give up on us when, I had your daughter, Jane. All you did was say that you didn't know what you want. How could you hurt me so much? You keep jumping back and forth, from me to Gwen. It's not fair. I know you love me and my children. Why can't you just stop being too good for yourself. People have children with other women, then marry the person they truly love, and still raise their children with the other woman. You just like hurting me, over and over again. But never again."_

_"See what I mean. You keep talking about me, and not your children. Stop worrying about me. I don't love you anymore. I chose Gwen and our daughter. You have to live with that, and move on. Stop looking in the past. It was fun, but I have to look into the future with my family." _

_"I told you Th_eresa, _no matter what, Ethan will always love me and our daughter. He won't leave us for you. You have to move on. Stop scheming your way into our lives." _

_"Gwen mind your business. You're the one that's scheming, not me. You ruined my life. I will never let you forget and I definitely won't let you get away with this. I will find proof that you leaked the paternity test with Ethan not being a Crane. I will find every secret about you, and tell the whole world. Just wait. I will find a way to get my children back, and Ethan. Just wait and see."_

_"Try your best. You won't find anything on me. I love a challenge. Just remember this, I always win. You should already know this." _

_"The both of you should just stop fighting over me. Don't get me wrong, I love the attention. But it's not healthy. Theresa I think you should leave my home. Just to let you know, you can't see your children without supervision. You are a flight risk, since you are Crane now. I don't want you to try to kidnap those children. _

At that moment, Theresa woke up. She couldn't believe her dream. She won't let that happen. She just needs to find someone that will help her, get her children back. She didn't care about the cost. What ever the cost, she will pay it. If it means to give up on Ethan to get back her children back, so be it. I'll give him up and I will get my kids back. That's a promise. 

What do you think? I thought I would follow the story line, but add my twist or version. I hate Gwen, if you hadn't noticed. Just wait to see what I have in store for Gwen and Theresa. 


	4. The Turnaround

When the sedative wore off, Theresa pulled herself together. She got her things together and left the hospital. She was focused on getting her children back. She couldn't lose her children, not to Gwen. She would never forgive Ethan. This was the last time she would let Ethan hurt her. She looked at her car mirror. She started to speak to herself, "Well, Theresa this is the last time that you will let a man ruin your life, or make you cry. You need to stop living in the fantasy world, and live in reality. It's time to fight for to get your children back." With finally saying that, she vowed she would do whatever she could to get her children back.

Theresa drove back to her mansion. As she drove up the drive-way, she saw 2 limos that pulled up, and taking out suitcases. _Someone's here. I wonder who could it possibly be. _She walked into the mansion, and she bumped into this gorgeous guy. She looked into his eyes, and he had the most beautiful blue eyes. She blushed.

"Sorry, I didn't see where I was going. It won't happen again." She didn't wait to hear what he said. All she could think about was his gorgeous eyes. As she ran up the stairs, she kept wondering about the guy. _Those eyes. It felt like I could see his soul. I wonder who that was. _

As the guy watched her go upstairs, all he could do was stare at her. _Who was that? She's really beautiful. Oh well! If she lives in the mansion, I'll find out who she is sooner or later. Nobody knows I got home. I hope it stays that way. _

Theresa got into her room, and picked up her cell phone. She started dialing. She was trying to find a great lawyer. She needed the best lawyer to fight Ethan and Gwen. She was worried, because a lot of the lawyers that she talked to, was scared to go up against Ethan. She would not let that stop her. She finally had someone to call her back. It was a female lawyer, by the name of Anne Gregory. She was the best, especially since she didn't back down when Ethan Winthrop's name came up. Theresa was thinking that since she got this lawyer, she will be able to get her children back in no time.

* * *

Gwen got a phone call concerning Theresa. The phone call was letting Gwen know that Theresa got a lawyer, and she was really good. After Gwen hung up with that phone call, another phone call came through. The next phone call was letting her know that Theresa's lawyer was filing an insufficient evidence report. Basically, she was saying that Child Protective Agency (CPA) didn't have enough evidence to take Theresa's children away from her. There was no evidence that Theresa was neglecting her children. Gwen got so mad. She wasn't going to let Theresa win. So, Gwen called the CPA, she offered more money if they can bring "fake" evidence against Theresa.

As she was getting her plan all together, Ethan walked into the room. "Well, Theresa got a lawyer. I expected that she would do that. Her lawyer is right, we don't have evidence stating that she was neglecting her children. Gwen, we might need to give Theresa back her children."

"To hell with that. She's not getting those kids back. I don't care. CPA will find evidence. What about all those times when she chased after you across the states. Who was with her children then. I think we might be taking care of those children for a little while longer."

"Gwen, why can't you just leave her alone. I chose you, not her. You have me, not her. I have a family with you, not her. Why do you hate her so much? Can't you just let go of this hate? I know I hurt you in the past, but we have our daughter to take care of. Let Theresa have her children back."

"Can't you just understand, that Theresa will never stop until she has everything. She destroyed my life. Yes I have you, but the real question is, Do I really have you? Do I have **all** of you? When you make love to me, do you wish it was her? Please tell me."

"Gwen yes I still love her, but I'm with you. I won't leave you as long as we have our daughter."

"So if we didn't have our daughter, you would have chosen Theresa?"

"Honestly speaking, yes. I would have married Theresa. Gwen I love you, but I love Theresa more. I always will. I'm sorry. I know it's wrong for me telling you this, but I think honesty is what I should give you. I am committed to our marriage vows, and our daughter. So, you know I will never you."

"I can't believe you. You still love her, knowing that she sent the paternity test to the tabloids, slept with Julian and his son, married Julian, then married Alistair. With all the things that she has done to you, you still love her?"

"I know it sounds crazy. But yes, I do. I'm sorry. I'm just trying to be honest with you."

"Does it matter to you, what she did to me?" Do you remember my wedding day with you? She stole you away from me the night before. I thought she was my friend. After she stole you, she found out that I was pregnant the first time, and killed my baby. She pushed me down the stairs. But no matter what she does, you still love her?

"I love you both. I don't know any more. I wanna be with you and Sarah, but I also want to be there for Theresa. Listen Gwen, I don't know how I'm feeling. Just give me a couple of days to figure things out. I'm not saying that I don't want to be with you, I'm just saying that I need to figure things out." Ethan left the room, and left Gwen to her thoughts.

"I won't let Theresa have him. I fought so hard, to keep. I won't lose to a maid's daughter. I can't believe he doesn't know if he loves me. Theresa has him brainwashed. I have to find one of Theresa's secret to keep her away from him. I always get what I want."

* * *

Theresa was searching for evidence in the Crane computers. She needed to find something on Gwen. This was the only way to get her children back. To hell with Ethan, she didn't want to be any where near him. She still can't believe that Ethan agreed to have her children taken away.

"What are you doing, on the Crane computers?"

Theresa was startled. She couldn't believe somebody was in the mansion. She thought that she was alone, except for the maids. She turned around and saw that it was the same guy, that she bumped into earlier. She looked at him, and got lost looking in his eyes.

_I wonder why she is looking at me like that. She sure is beautiful. She sure is focused on that computer. Why am I speechless. I shouldn't be scared talking to girls. I love girls. _

I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Theresa tried asking him questions, but she was in awe. She couldn't believe that she, of all people, is speechless.

"No, you don't. But I would like to know why you are on the Crane computer?"

"I'm just trying to find evidence on someone, so I can get my children back."

_WOW!! She has children. She has a great body. I wonder if I can get with her. What am I saying? You didn't come home to sleep with a girl. You came home to work in the Crane Industries. I'm just so intrigued by this beautiful lady. What the hell? I could mix business with pleasure. It's not the first time. _

"Maybe I could help. How many kids do you have?"

"Oh well, I have 2 children. My son and daughter, Little Ethan and Jane."

"Little Ethan? As in Ethan Winthrop's son?"

"Well, not technically. He's Julian Crane's son. I was supposed to get married to Ethan, but well, like I said Julian is Little Ethan's father."

"So, Jane is Julian's daughter?"

"No, she is Ethan's daugher."

_I can't believe this. This is my stepmother. This is Ethan's ex. This is way to good. I have a half-brother, and half-neice. Why on earth would father, or Ethan leave her? She is really beautiful and caring. I wish mother was like her. _

"I will help you get your children back. By the way, my name is Nicholas Foxworth Crane. At your service."

"What?! Your m-my s-s-step-son?" So this is Nicholas Foxworth Crane. _Wow, he is really gorgeous. I wonder why he wants to help me. Probably to get into my pants. I heard about his reputation. I wouldn't mind. He looks like he could be a great stress-relief. I wonder how big is he? Why am I thinking such naughty thoughts? I need to get back on how to get my children back. _

_I wonder wha__t is she thinking about. Why is she looking at me like that? I just can't stop looking at her. _

"Well, I don't get that response everyday. If you don't want to be my step-mom, it's okay. I really didn't have a real mother anyways."

"No, I never said anything like that. It's just that, your gorgeous." _I can't believe I just said that. Oh, well. It's been said. _

"Wow, honesty. Thanks. Your not that bad yourself. I was wondering, if you would like to go to dinner."

"Well, I don't think that's a good idea. You are my step-son, and I just got out of a bad relationship."

"It's not a date. It's a business meeting, on how to get your children back. You can't come up with a plan on an empty stomach." _Please say yes. Let me get to know you. Wow, I can't believe that I actually want to get to know this girl. I always just want to the sex. I wonder how she is in bed. Let me stop. _

_"_Well, since you put it that way. Okay, I will go to dinner with you."


End file.
